


Love Like The Greeks Had

by pcctheant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also watch Overly Sarcastic Productions, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Dionysus and Ariadne, Go read The Song Of Achilles by Madeline Miller, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'll change the warning when it gets to that, I'm tempted to make them not die, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Keith (Voltron) as Hades, M/M, Patroclus and Achilles - Freeform, it's so good, psych Patroclus still dies, read it, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcctheant/pseuds/pcctheant
Summary: I think Greek mythology is great, so watch as I ruin it with bad writing skills. Also it's Klance.a.k.aI try to write Klance into some of my favorite Greek couples.





	1. Hades and Persephone

He had never gone this far into the forest. The air was colder and the light that usually came from Matt’s chariot didn’t seem to reach through the dense canopy above. The trees around him were made of a dark wood that was unlike anything he had seen before. The normal sounds of animals around him had gone quiet and the forest seemed still. There was no wind to sway the trees, birds to serenade the path, or foxes that would play in the grass. There was simply nothing. The white peplos he wore seemed to weigh heavier than it had before. 

Perhaps this marked the farthest of Allura’s reach. It wouldn’t make sense however for she was a goddess. The goddess of harvest, Allura, was famed for her ability to control all wildlife. She could change the entire world on a silly whim or wish. Her powers were famed, and she was worshipped by all. He was her brother. The god of vegetation. His extent would not reach as far, but he was still respected by the mortals he looked after. The only way the earth couldn’t flourish here was if it had been the work of another god. Curiosity bloomed inside him and he traveled further into the deep forest.

The moment he had entered the Underworld, he knew. That was source of the stillness he had felt. But, somehow, he could not feel afraid. The quiet had almost seemed comforting. He wandered further and further. Eventually, he reached a great hall. The walls and columns were obsidian. Black and sleek. There was a coldness that filled the room and all warmth was sucked away, yet he was still calm. He approached the throne that stood at the end of the hall. It stood tall and grand. Scenes of hero's’ honorable deaths were carved into the frame and wove around the seat in a grand record of some of the greatest.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” A large voice, emotionless and demanding, rang through the hall and left him stunned. He turned around to face the god behind him and bowed.

“Hello, Lord Keith, my name is Lance. I have lost my way from above and seemed to have wandered to your throne room.” The god of the Underworld had always commanded an intimidating presence that Lance would envy. It was the type of attitude that would make people take him seriously. It was reinforced by his midnight black hair and stone-grey eyes. Those terrifying eyes. They bore into you and forced your soul bare. They would reach deep and clench the heart of their victim. He always stood tall and strong, and his reputation among gods was well-known. It was said that he was violent, dark, and twisted just like so many things in the Underworld.

“Raise your head, please. I will guide you out of the Underworld.”

“There is no need for that. I think I will stay here for a while.”

“Why?”

“Because I am curious! I have never seen the Underworld. My sister would never let me catch even a glimpse of it. Now, I  have the opportunity to  observe it closely, so I must not let it pass.”

“Your reason is admirable, for the pursuit of knowledge is always a thing to admire. However, I fear that the Underworld may be a bit too harsh for someone as sheltered as you.”

“Then will you guide me?”

\---------

The days passed by peacefully as Keith took him to see the fields and the heroes in Elysium. He conversed with Pidge and  Antok , the god of thieves and the ferryman. His days were filled with a subtle sense of contentment. It laid over the whole day like a soft blanket. More and more he could feel his eyes traveling to find Keith. The cold eyes he had first saw seemed to soften and comfort him. They carried a sense of safety and security.

“Lance.”

“Yes?”

“Come with me.”

They traveled to the end of the Acheron where  Antok  had said his route ended. There stood a massive beast. A large dog who stood guard for the souls that would try to escape. No, not a dog, a  _ wolf _ .

“Cosmo!” Keith called in a large bellow.

He came bounding over and the blue markings on his fur seemed to shine brighter. He came closer and closer until he had knocked Keith over. Through the noisy licks that Keith received, Lance could make out laughter and he felt his heart fill to the brim. It felt as if he had been shot with  Rolo’s  arrow.  The feeling his felt could only fit the description of one label. Love. 

\---------

He knew that the happiness he felt would not last. It was not long before Pidge returned to the Underworld again with word of Allura’s sadness. Illustrations of the withering world above filled his head and the feeling of dread filled his gut. His chest felt heavier and his mind felt tangled.

“Do you want to return?”

No. He didn’t. He wanted to stay with Keith.

“Yes.”

“Would you at least have one final meal with me?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t know if he would ever return.

\---------

“Lance!” 

His sister’s cry of relief and happiness should’ve lifted the weight that had settled on his shoulders, but all he could think of was the look of sadness that Keith had tried to hide when they said farewell. He wondered if the Lord of the Underworld was lonely without him. Was he thinking of Lance? Was he wishing for him? Hoping that he would return? 

Slowly, the world returned to its original state and the fields flourished. The animals came to gather around him again, but he felt himself not being able to lose himself in them like he used to. A certain god occupied his thoughts. He wanted to go back. His soul longed to return. But Allura kept a close eye on him every day. He conjured up escape plans in his mind, but each time he found fault in them .

One day he found no other option to beg. He fell to his knees in a manner that was considered unfit for a god and begged his sister. Allura took pity on him and he found himself delighted at the thought of seeing Keith again. But rumors had started to fly that the Lord of the Underworld was planning something menacing and big. He had started to collect precious metals from the earth, and no one knew why. The only reason they could think of was war. Unrest grew between the gods even though Shiro assured everyone that they would be fine. Shiro’s lover Adam stood at his side with a warm presence that seemed to lend a comforting hand, but even those actions could not stop the whispers of violence to come that tiptoed through corridors on Mount Olympus. He was warned that Keith might even attack him. His heart filled with fear at the thought that he might  not  have known Keith as well as he had thought.

\---------

When he returned, Keith was waiting on the shore. He stood there awkwardly in a pose that was so different from when Lance had first met him. Slowly Lance approached before breaking into a run and jumping into his arms. He whooped with joy at the feel of security and the smell that was cold and dark but still comforting, warm, and  _ Keith.  _ Before he was put down, he was spun in the air as the Lord of the Underworld smiled at his return and cried out in happiness. He never wanted to leave.

“Lance, come with me. I have something special I prepared.”

He followed and the ground beneath them almost felt as if life flowed through its veins even if it was impossible. They strolled side by side in a comfortable silence. There were no words needed. All they were doing was enjoying each other. The feel of the other’s skin and warmth.

“Here we are.”

Before him lay a magnificent garden made of jewels. Gold, silver, and precious stones made up the foliage and marble statues filled in space. There were several dedications to heroes and famous victories that had been made. The tree bark was made with gold and textured to emulate that of real bark. The leaves were thin gold and silver. Stones made up the petals of flowers and they lined the pathways that ran through the garden like rivers. Marble benches were spaced along the way and the pavement was a wonderful packed dirt road. The dirt held a light blue tint, but Lance couldn’t find it in himself to care. All the rumors he had heard flew away and immediately he ran and tackled Keith to the ground. They landed with an  oof  and laughed.

“I love you. I know it seems illogical and stupid, but I do. I hope you know that, Keith.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not clear who is which god:  
> Pidge-Hermes  
> Matt-Apollo  
> Allura-Demeter  
> Shiro-Zeus  
> Keith-Hades  
> Lance-Persephone  
> Antok-Charon  
> Rolo-Eros  
> Nyma-Aphrodite  
> I chose Pidge as Hermes because I think it'd be funny to see Pidge as a child genius stealing from Matt's cattle and then pretending to be innocent. Also Hermes is the god of math, Pidge is smart. Bam. Rolo and Nyma are the gods of love because I couldn't really think of anyone else. Shiro is Zeus but different because Adam doesn't deserve to be cheated on constantly. Plus, I trust that Shiro has more control and wouldn't try to go and bang everything with legs. 
> 
> Twitter:@pcctheant
> 
> Please leave comments and criticism.  
> Thanks!


	2. Patroclus and Achilles

He had always been considered weak. His stature was tall and lanky, but his strength was almost nonexistent. It was only made worse by the existence of Keith  Kogane . He was the perfect son. The next great hero. His father was the king of a great kingdom. Lance’s father was also a king, but he had married an incompetent woman. Lance’s mother, Rosa, was a simple woman. She was not immensely beautiful or blessed by the gods, but she had been sold to his father when she was young. She was simple and plain and had become his wife in an act of trickery. Lance himself was not considered great at anything. He was slow and uninteresting. The nobles that gathered around him saw him as a means for more power. 

His exile had been an accident. It was a small fight, but the result was enough to exile him. He had been the only one injured but that did not save him. He would’ve been safe if it was the other way around. He fled to  Kogane’s  kingdom. He had heard tales of safety of how the king would take in stray boys regardless of their past. Those boys then grew into soldiers for the army.  However, in the middle of the boys raised in the palace was the prince himself. Keith. Stories ran through the palace about the nymph that was his mother.  Krolia  was feared and the mere mention of her name turned a room cold.

The day he was welcomed into the group was one he would never forget as Keith approached him with gracefulness that was only fit for the prince. Boys followed like sheep with a shepherd, and Lance could feel dislike start to boil at how they so thoughtlessly traveled behind him. Keith would not train with them. He would go off to lessons and learn the skills needed for his future. But among those lessons, Lance could feel a tense air. However, it didn’t matter. He would not interact with the prince. His only goal was to keep his head down and live for as long as he could. That was his plan. It did not help that he kept skipping training in favor of wandering about the grounds and seeing the stories that were held in its magnificent walls.

One day, he was caught. It had been inevitable, but the person who stood in front of him was not the person he would think would. Black hair, dark purple eyes, and a muscular build gifted from the gods. Before him stood the prince.

“Where are you going? Should you not be in the field training?”

It was an innocent question that hid suspicion.

“I simply did not want to go. I am weak and I see no sign of improvement from training. Therefore, I have decided to walk around the palace.”

“My father will not be pleased if he hears of this.”

“If you, his most prized son, do not tell him, there is no need for worry.”

“You will be caught again. Do not think this will go unnoticed forever. Just say that you are joining me for my lessons.”

“Is that not lying to your father? I did not think you would dare to do such a thing.”

“It is not if you actually  join  me.”

\---------

He asked his father and it came with no surprise that his father approved his request. But behind Lance’s back, he could hear the whispers of other boys that wondered why he was the one by his side. He frequently wondered the same. Perhaps Keith wanted someone to make him shine more. A dull companion that would make his radiance stand out. However, Lance could not decipher his reasons. He only stood by his side as asked and listened during his lessons. By far his favorite were lyre lessons. The way Keith’s fingers flew among the strings plucking a melody that seemed to float in the air with no end. It  would remind him of his mother who, despite being considered useless, was beautiful when playing the lyre.

His lessons inside the palace were not enough. Soon enough they traveled to Mount Garrison for further training. There they met Shiro. He  was  tall and well-built. He was experienced and willing to teach. For months Lance would stand and watch as Keith was trained in fighting just like the heroes before him. He would only work on the chores assigned to him by Shiro. Things like helping with cooking and cleaning clothes in the river. There was not much that he did. Until he was offered to be taught the art of medicine. Then he went into the forest every day returning with scratches, cuts, bruises, and plants. He learned to identify the different ingredients needed for different balms. He would not be a burden in the future.

The stars above them twinkled as they sat outside the cave they had resided in for the past year or so. The ground below them was well-known and familiar at this point. They sat shoulder to shoulder with their legs spread before them. The moon spread her gentle light from above. We talked about heroes and their tales. Lance blabbered about how Keith would soon join them.

“No, I will never be like them.”

“Why?”

“There has never been a hero that was happy. I will be the first.”

He had declared it in such a voice that it was impossible not to believe him. But doubt laid curled in Lance’s mind.

“Did you know?”, Keith broke the silence that had settled, "I am cursed to die.”

I didn’t want to believe his words. I didn’t want to know that I had been right in what I thought was in his destiny. 

“We are not young and naïve anymore. Any man with sense can see the war that brews in the distance. It has yet to come, but Ares will soon rejoice. I will be sent as one of the best soldiers. That is how I will become a hero. The blood of thousands will be spilled and eventually my blood will join them. I will not return.”

He stayed  silent.

“That is why I must tell you that I will not die without you. I will see you off before I die because I am petty and refuse to let the gods take me before I am sure that you are safe. My life will be gone in a matter of years, but my heart will stay with you.  I will be the first happy hero for you. ”

\---------

Krolia  had Keith because of a trick. She despised his father but cherished Keith anyways because of the opportunity he presented. She was the mother of a great hero. But she didn’t see a hero. She saw a potential god. So, she had done her best to mold him to her standards. He was almost perfect in her eyes and the one fault he had was Lance. The one spot on his reputation that would not go away. She tried desperately to separate them, but they stayed together regardless. With that, she tried to have as many private talks with Keith as she could. Words of advice and dislike flowed from her mouth during these conversations, but Lance knew Keith would not let go.

“I remember when I too was in love. It was with the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His name with Adam and he had these wondrous honey eyes and skin that only just hinted at his sweetness .  Unfortunately ,  we were separated by death. I remember his last moment with me. He smiled and I could only smile back even though I knew what would happen.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Do not act as if your relationship with him is not like mine. Even his mother, who protects him so, recognizes that your bond is something that not even Zeus would dare break. It is only regretful that he is destined to die young.”

After that, silence filled the cave and was only broken by Keith coming back from his mother.

\---------

“We need you. Prince Keith, to fight for us.”

“Why?”

“Princess Allura was kidnapped by Prince  Lotor  of the  Galra  Empire. Her father is not pleased and is preparing for war. He wants you to fight.”

“I will go.”

\---------

He was attacked with questions from Lance later.

“Why are you going if you are to die?”

“I  cannot  change my destiny.”

\---------

The battlefield was not the place for Lance. He was a weak child who would not be able to hold his own. Instead he spent his days in the medical tent, attending injured soldiers. Keith never went in. He saw no need if he wasn’t injured and conversing with soldiers never interested him. The commander, James, was envious. The number of battles that they won only because of Keith increased and the hate that radiated from the commander was murderous.

He saw her when they were distributing spoils of war. She was a short and innocent girl. The perfect victim to the adult men inhabiting the camp. Her hazel hair was cut short and her hazel eyes held defiance. Despite her small stature, she seemed to be tall. He didn’t want to see that fire die out. Quickly, he begged Keith to take her. He begged for her to know mercy and safety even among the soldiers in the camp. He knew that he would agree immediately. For any request made by Lance would always be honored by him.

At first, the girl was cautious around them. She never spoke or showed interest in anything. She didn’t seem to speak at all. Her presence went almost unknown if Lance wasn’t keeping his eyes on her constantly. Keith refused to interact with her. The tension in the ten as Lance could feel her anticipating the worst to come even though they had cut her free from her bonds. Her distrusting gaze pierced his soul and he could feel the sympathy rushing through his veins. He wanted so badly to hold her. He wanted to let her cry in his arms, for he could see the contained tears in her eyes. One day, he approached her in the friendliest way he could. The fear that started to invade her fiery eyes was a look he was unfamiliar with. He pointed to himself and said, “Lance.” The understanding in her eyes was an improvement. She pointed to herself and said, “Pidge.” At that moment, a connection was formed.

As the war went on, they became better friends. They would enter the forest together and look for herbs. She would educate him on the different herbs that were part of the foreign land. Occasionally, they would swim together. He would always beat her when they raced, but the happiness in her eyes made the brief frustration of losing in her eyes better. She helped welcome new girls who were also taken and sometimes he would take the time . Their friendship grew and soon she would no longer be frightened by anything in the camp.

\---------

It was a mistake to go out on the battlefield. As Lance felt the life drain out of him, he sent a prayer to the gods for Keith.

\---------

“How could you send him?!”

Pidge shrieked at Keith and he might have felt fear or terror if he was not heartbroken.

“I know it was idiotic. I should’ve followed his advice and went to fight.”

“It doesn’t do any good to say that now. He can’t come back. He will never come back.”

“I know that! Don’t think I do not! I loved him!”

“I loved him too! He was like a brother!”

“He was my lover.”

Silence settled over the two.

“What do you think you are doing in this war? You said you came here to make a legacy, but do you really think it is worth anything anymore? Your precious lover is gone. What now?”

“I must avenge him.”

\---------

“I don’t think I can shoot him. He is unstoppable.”

“He is mortal. He will fall.”

The arrow pierced his heel and the great warrior fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very heavily inspired by The Song Of Achilles by Madeline Miller. I really recommend reading it because it's wonderful. This chapter was a bit hard to write because I didn't want to copy The Song Of Achilles too much. I still did, but I think that I'm satisfied with what I've produced. This was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Twitter:@pcctheant
> 
> Please leave comments and criticism.  
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Lance looked over at his husband who sat atop a throne made of in a clearing full of unconscious women. The look in his eyes was one of distaste as he looked upon the man tied to the tree before him. His purple eyes were not the warm tone Lance had first seen when rescued from the island where he had been abandoned by Lotor. The coldness that was conveyed in that one look was startling and Lance couldn’t help but wonder how he had managed to marry such a man. Cold with others, but to Lance he was the most affectionate and welcoming person he knew.  Shivers went down his spine as he surveyed his husband and the power he held. He walked over from where he had been standing in shock and circled his arms around his husband’s neck as he lowered himself onto his lap.

“Hey.”

Those striking purple eyes turned warm again and they grew soft at the sight of Lance.

“Hey.” A simple reply that was typical of his husband.

“Let’s go. People are bound to  be scared of  you now.”

“Good.”

\---------

Lance remembers his mother in a way that no one else would. He remembers her songs instead of her beauty. He remembers her laugh instead of color of her clothes. He remembers her tales of the ocean. The freedom and risk that was hidden in the water. The waves that would lead you somewhere far away. The trust put into  Blaytz , god of the sea. It was something unlike any other. He had longed for it all his life. He had begged and pleaded for his father to let him go and see it, but the answer was always no.  So, when he was given a chance to see it, he left immediately foregoing packing anything in favor of being beside  Lotor’s  side.

In the end, he was left on an island with nothing, but that was almost nothing to the world. The waves didn’t stop, and the wind continued to blow. He remembers sitting down on the shore with his head looking out toward the ocean and wishing that someone would rescue him. He wished desperately for the loneliness he felt to go away and instead be filled with the comfort that came with another being offering comfort. He wrapped him arms around his legs and drew them closer to his chest. His vision became blurry as tears formed in his eyes and all he could see were the colors of the blue waters and the brown of the rocks beneath him. He refused to cry, but there was nothing stopping the tears that trialed down his face.

Keith had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Lance only noticed him when he came from behind and hugged his crying figure. It was warmth that he was not used to. Something so comforting was only available when his mother was  alive  and his father wasn’t tearing them apart. Keith’s black hair had hung over his shoulders and tickled his neck. His arms reached around and pulled Lance close as he kneeled on the ground.

“What is wrong?”

The kind voice that came out briefly startled Lance before he started to lean more into Keith’s warmth. He turned around and saw soft purple eyes that were shining with sympathy.

“I have been abandoned on an island. I do n’ t think that there is much that is not wrong about this situation.”

A small huff of amusement escaped the god.

“Yes, I suppose that is true. Would you like to come with me? I promise I will treat you well.”

A moment of silence fell between them. A n exhale escaped. A small smile filled with some strange warmth.

“Alright.”

\---------

He was not like by the other gods. He would never be fully accepted in their eyes. He used to be a mere mortal that’s all it took to make him less than them. It didn’t matter that Keith was one of the twelve Olympians. Keith was the one who was strong, not him. He was never strong. All he knew was how to run and hide. Run from his father. Hide from the guilt. Escape from everyone else.

“Lance?”

“Yes?”

“How are you feeling here? Is everyone treating you well?”

“Of course.”

James was interesting to say the least. Not necessarily a major god but not minor either. He had power that was more than Lance could claim. It was nothing to compare to Keith, but it was not anything to lightly dismiss. Mainly, he was known as a god of battle. He was violent and short-tempered. It seemed strange that he would choose to constantly clash with the quiet Lance but that did not change the fact that it happened.

“I heard  Kogane  had to attend to some mortals, Mcclain. I suppose your husband is just too powerful for you. I do believe that he should have chosen someone who could have at least kept up with him. Look at you, waiting at home just like a good housewife, hm? Or maybe you’re something lower than that? It would make sense seeing as you don’t seem to do anything. Just a bedwarmer, huh? I’m not surprised.”

It was getting to be too much. The ridicule was infuriating and had to stop. The anger Lance had kept bottled up was beginning to bubble. Soon it would explode even if this wasn’t the best place to do it. The path to the throne room is not always the best place to have arguments.

“I’m pretty sure that Keith doesn’t even love you.”

That was the last straw. It was one thing to insult his heritage. It was different when someone challenged Keith’s love.

“Yes, I’m sure you know all about love, huh, James?”

It was supposed to be said in a joking tone. Instead, it came out cold and cutting. He could feel the blood in his veins flowing faster and faster. It traveled through his entire body. It slithered through smoothly like a snake in the grass.

“Y-yeah, of course, I must know about it. After all, mortals love me. I can’t say the same about you, Mcclain.”

A small giggle was hidden behind his sleeve.

“Oh really? Then surely your words were a joke because if you knew love then you would know that Keith loves me just enough. He has such a  _ unique _  way of showing it too. I almost feel guilt for all the people he’s had to hurt for me. Sometimes, even I’m scared of him. He has so much power. I can’t help but wonder what he would do if I told him about you. Especially what you said about him not loving me. I don’t think he would like that. I think he would just have to  _ show _  you how much he loves me.”

“Y-you’re really relying on your h-husband's power, M-McClain. Why don’t you just fight me head on  i -instead? O-or are you scared?”

The room went cold as Lance’s eyes turned stone hard and he turned his gaze to James.

“I think it would do you good to remember that I am no longer mortal. I am a god. I will be treated as such. Do not think that your power will guarantee your win in a fight. I am not afraid to capture victory through any means necessary.”

At that moment, Keith had decided to return and was walking towards the two. Catching sight of his husband, Lance quickly walked to him and intertwined their hands.

“How are you, Lance?”

“I’m doing quite well, Keith. James and I were just talking about you, in fact. Isn’t that right, James?”

“Y-yes.”

With one final look at James, Lance swiftly turned to his husband.

“Why don’t we leave, dear?”

Together, they walked to the throne room. Two celestial beings, untouchable from the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long time no see. I've been busy with the start of the school year. I decided to give up on the Eros chapter because I felt like it was kind of hard to make either of them fit that kind of story. I don't know why it just didn't seem to mash right. This chapter is short and I apologize. I couldn't find a lot to go off of so here it is. Anyways, I think I'll probably be writing more and I do have more ideas for fics, so please look forward to those! Thank you for your support!
> 
> Twitter:@pcctheant
> 
> Please leave comments.  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not clear who is which god:  
> Pidge-Hermes  
> Matt-Apollo  
> Allura-Demeter  
> Shiro-Zeus  
> Keith-Hades  
> Lance-Persephone  
> Antok-Charon  
> Rolo-Eros  
> Nyma-Aphrodite  
> I chose Pidge as Hermes because I think it'd be funny to see Pidge as a child genius stealing from Matt's cattle and then pretending to be innocent. Also Hermes is the god of math, Pidge is smart. Bam. Rolo and Nyma are the gods of love because I couldn't really think of anyone else. Shiro is Zeus but different because Adam doesn't deserve to be cheated on constantly. Plus, I trust that Shiro has more control and wouldn't try to go and bang everything with legs. 
> 
> Twitter:@pcctheant
> 
> Please leave comments and criticism.  
> Thanks!


End file.
